An item, such as food or medicine, may have its temperature regulated for various reasons. For example, an item may be refrigerated to prevent the item from becoming spoiled. If the item is to be transported to a subsequent location, the item may be loaded into a climate-controlled truck or trailer so that the temperature of the item may be regulated during transport of the item.